An Americain in Hogwarts
by CrystalLasill
Summary: An Americain goes to Hogwarts where her mother went before her and... she looks slightly familiar? Rated M for language for now.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other chara from the books… I only own Sarah and her family… there… am I done now?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was Harry's fourth year and things were hectic with the students of Drumstrang and Beaubaton there for the Tri-Wizard tournament.

The first year students already had their houses, Dumbledor made his speech about welcoming the new students, other schools and about the forbidden forest and other rules of the school and everyone was mingling.

It was looking as eventful as it could get when a black owl flew in and landed in front of Dumbledor. The creature tilted his head at the school's headmaster, a letter in it's beak. Dumbledor took the letter and read it, an amused look on his face.

The Headmaster then spoke to Snape in a low whisper that got some of the student's attention. It wasn't before Dumbledor turned to McGonnagal that his actions created more talk between the students.

After he spoke to Hagrid the three teachers got up and walked out the Great Hall.

Many more of the students noticed this for they started looking to each other for answers but the room really got excited when a frustrated looking McGonnagal came back with the sorting hat and it's stool. Dumbledor stood and the room got quiet for the second time that night. "It seems that we will be having a late arrival to the school. She is a transfer from America. We actually were not expecting her till next month." He looked around the room. "I do believe that this will be a cultural experience for not only for herself but for all of you as well. She will be joining a house at the fourth year and I hope everyone can have an open mind and warmly welcome our new addition to the school."

The room filled with chatter once again.

At the Gryffindor table the Weasely twins were grinning, "She's going to be one of us, I just know it." George said.

Fred interjected, "As long as she's not a Slytherin I don't care."

At the Slytherin table Malfoy spoke to his cronies. "I hope she joins our house. It would be a shame to have another /Gryffindor/ running around."

It wasn't too long before Snape walked in with the girl. She was wearing Black Jeans, a red T-shirt and a brick red traveling cloak. It was difficult to see her face from behind the hood of her cloak.

McGonnagal gave her a stern look, "Please remove your hood."

The girl did what she was told, reviling long, straight, black hair and green eyes that sat behind thin framed glasses.

She looked over at the other students from over her glasses before sitting down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

The Sorting Hat made a thoughtful look for a good five, maybe six, minutes. As every moment passed the other students became more and more anxious.

'You would suit multiple houses. Would you have a preference?' The Hat spoke in the girl's head.

She just shook her head slightly and the hat sighed as it spoke aloud this time. "Well then. As hard as this decision is, she would have to go to…" It paused for a moment before continuing, knowing that everyone was waiting for the next word, "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin house table erupted into cheers and applause. Boos and hisses could be heard from the other three.

Dumbledor stood up once more. "Everyone welcome our newest arrival, Sarah Bailey." He looked to the girl as she handed the hat back to McGonnagal. "Ms. Bailey, you may have a seat at your table."

He motioned to where the cheering students were and she walked over to the table.

Fred and George rolled their eyes as Fred spoke. "Looks like," "another target…" George finished the sentence.

Malfoy pushed Crabe and Goyle down the bench to make room for the new student, "Please, have a seat."

Pansy, who was sitting on Malfoy's other side with his arm around her waist, eyed the girl. She didn't know what to think of this exchange student business.

Sarah sat down and looked to the others before serving herself on Crabe's old plate.

"You might want to get a clean plate, Crabe likes to lick his clean." Malfoy told Sarah.

She shrugged and picked up the fork that was next to her. "I don't care really, I'm just hungry. I just spent 13 hours on an airplane and then had to ride my Pegasus for another two hours to get here. You would be hungry too."

Some of the Slytherins around her looked curious. "Airplane? What's that?" Pansy spoke up.

"Yah... What Is an..." Draco stopped for a second. "Wait? You've got a Pegasus?"

She pointed her fork at Malfoy, "Yes, it's black with a flaming mane. And," she then pointed it at Pansy, "it's a big metal thing that muggles use to fly from place to place over long distances."

Whispers went up and down the table. Goyle looked at the new girl. "But why would you use a muggle mode of transportation?"

Sarah looked at the Beater like he was nuts. "I wasn't going to fly by broom all the way from America! That would be stupid!"

Goyle thought for a moment and then nodded. "Makes sense..."

"So what's it like in America?" Crabe asked curiously.

Sarah looked up and swallowed a piece of meat just about whole, getting more stares. "Well nothing like this. For one we're forced integrated with the muggles and..."

"Forced integrated?" Pansy, Malfoy, Crabe and Goyle looked at her stunned, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Yes... as I was saying, and we have stricter magic laws there and well the only place that's secluded is the magic schools, which begin after muggle schooling that's mandatory by the muggle government there... They all think that I was sent to a boarding school for geniuses." She finished.

It was then announced that everyone was to head back to their dormitories with the normal routine of first years staying with their houses' Head Girl and Head Boy.

"Sense you're not a first year I don't think they'd have a problem with you walking with us." Crabe smiled at Sarah.

At this time Snape walked up to the group of fourth year Slytherins. "Actually, Ms. Bailey will be coming with me."

"Uh?" Sarah looked at her new Head of House and blinked as she nodded slowly.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A/N: O! Is Sarah in trouble already? She better not be... and I don't think the twins are happy about having another Slytherin running around... Nor is the rest of the school... o well... Let's see what trouble she gets into in the next chappies of An American at Hogwarts!


End file.
